


Like being in love to feel for the first time

by Joey Potter (Waywardnyx)



Series: Warbler to Warbler [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Post Episode: s03e11 Michael, Sort of Missing Moment, Sort of One-Sided Attraction, Tumblr: seblaineweek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardnyx/pseuds/Joey%20Potter
Summary: Quella non è esattamente la prima volta che Sebastian sogna Blaine Anderson – un culo del genere  è senza alcun dubbio destinato a popolare le sue notti bagnate, è proprio una necessità, deve affollare le notti fatte di gemiti, immagini sfocate ed erezioni mattutine – ma ha sicuramente altri primati, oltre a quello d’essere la volta in cui sogna Blaine con le mutande addosso.Quella è la prima volta che Sebastian sogna Blaine Anderson con quei suoi orribili e inquietanti papillon fuori moda dannatamente teneri e sexy – no, un attimo. Dannatamente sexy. E teneri. Prima il sesso, poi il resto, semmai ci sia dell’altro, è così che funziona, è così che Sebastian funziona – e quell’insieme di improbabili vestiti, è vero, ma è anche la prima volta che Sebastian sogna Blaine Anderson decisamente incazzato e forse persino ferito dal suo stupido, immaturo comportamento.Quella è la prima volta che Sebastian non riesce a sminuire le proprie azioni, inventando una bugia qualsiasi che sopprima i vaghi sensi di colpa.Quella è la prima volta che Sebastian si sente una merda completa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Scritta per il primo giorno della meravigliosa [Seblaine!week](http://seblaineweek.tumblr.com/), con il prompt “first time”  
> 2) Titoletto rubato a una strofa di “First time” dei Lifehouse perché è Glee e le canzoni non sono mai messe lì a caso (sebbene i RIB tendano a dimenticarsene)  
> 3) La seguente si ambienta durante la notte post Michael-battaglia-Usignoli-versus-Percorsi. Vedrete Blaine zompettarsene allegramente (?) senza benda perché Sebastian non sa quanto effettivamente il suo gesto sia stato idiota e deleterio per Blaine-sono-un-hobbit-e-mi-becco-le-granite-in-faccia-Anderson.
> 
>  
> 
> Tutta per Ilaria, che mi ha plottato amorevolmente una trama che io ho poi ~~smerdato~~ reso discutibilmente.  
>  Ancora tanto amore per te (e loro, of course)

* * *

 

 

Quella non è esattamente la prima volta che Sebastian sogna Blaine Anderson – un culo del genere  è senza alcun dubbio destinato a popolare le sue notti bagnate, è proprio una necessità, _deve_ affollare le notti fatte di gemiti, immagini sfocate ed erezioni mattutine – ma ha sicuramente altri primati, oltre a quello d’essere la volta in cui sogna Blaine con le mutande addosso.  
Quella è la prima volta che Sebastian sogna Blaine Anderson con quei suoi orribili e inquietanti papillon fuori moda dannatamente teneri e sexy – no, un attimo. Dannatamente sexy. E teneri. Prima il sesso, poi il resto, semmai ci sia dell’altro, è così che funziona, è così che Sebastian funziona – e quell’insieme di improbabili vestiti, è vero, ma è anche la prima volta che Sebastian sogna Blaine Anderson decisamente incazzato e forse persino ferito dal suo stupido, immaturo comportamento.  
Quella è la prima volta che Sebastian non riesce a sminuire le proprie azioni, inventando una bugia qualsiasi che sopprima i vaghi sensi di colpa.  
Quella è la prima volta che Sebastian si sente una merda completa.

 

* * *

 

 

Lima Bean è avvolto dalla consueta confusione della pausa pranzo persino nel suo sogno, e centinaia di adolescenti affollano la caffetteria e spintonano per un cappuccino, mentre le inutili e ripetitive chiacchiere delle ragazzine impegnate a spettegolare arrivano alle sue orecchie come ovattate.

Sebastian tamburella nervosamente i polpastrelli contro la tazza del caffè ormai vuota, scrutando di tanto in tanto nella folla e medita, con sempre maggiore insistenza, di alzarsi dalla sedia e correre via lontano, lontano da quel posto, lontano dalle proprie responsabilità, lontano da quella leggera ansia che gli agita lo stomaco, lontano dalle parole che sta masticando da ore – da quella mattina, da quando ha deciso di alzarsi dal suo letto, saltare le lezioni e aspettare Blaine in quella caffetteria – e che si sono incastrate nella sua gola graffiandola senza pietà, vuole correre via lontano da quell’improvvisa voglia di piangere e vomitare e poi piangere di nuovo e dopo vomitare ancora e magari nel frattempo urlare.

« Blaine ». Non gli esce molto bene, quel nome. È come se la bocca fosse improvvisamente impastata, o forse è semplicemente il suo essere una merda – le merde non parlano, le merde non hanno una bocca, le merde non implorano come invece sta facendo lui.  
« Blaine » riprova dopo essersi schiarito la voce, e questa volta il suono è leggermente più deciso, o almeno riesce nell’intento di farlo voltare, in coda alla cassa.  
Quando finalmente ottiene quel contatto visivo, Sebastian non è sollevato e, anzi, il senso di nausea si acuisce e le dita devono aggrapparsi al tavolino per impedirgli di scappare sul serio perché gli occhi di Blaine sono pieni di odio, di fastidio, di nervosismo.  
Ma non è quello a turbarlo, in fondo si aspettava quella reazione e, anche se non riesce ad ammetterlo senza che la sua gola non raschi, sa di meritarsela; il fatto è, però, che tra la rabbia e l’irritazione, Sebastian scorge la delusione, e quello è un sentimento così inconsueto e così doloroso e lui non sa assolutamente come affrontarlo o cosa farci, sa solo che sporca i lineamenti di Blaine in un modo che no, proprio non gli piace.

 

  
« Blaine » sussurra ancora, ma l’altro distoglie lo sguardo e lo ignora.  
Ed è allora che smette di pensare, smette di rigirarsi tra le mani l’orgoglio e lo raggiunge; attraversa la sala con pochi passi e lo sorprende alle spalle, guadagnandosi un insulto a mezza voce.  
Vorrebbe esordire con una battuta, o qualcosa di figo, o qualcosa che semplicemente stemperi quella tensione, ma tutto ciò riesce a produrre è un monocorde « Ciao ».  
Blaine gli punta addosso di nuovo quell’espressione; « Io non voglio parlarti, Sebastian » dice, e la sua voce non è mai stata così roca, nemmeno nei suoi sogni più articolati, nemmeno tra le carezze più lascive.  
« Allora ascoltami » lo prega e neanche se ne accorge per vergognarsene.  
Blaine non replica, si limita a porgere al barista una banconota e Sebastian pensa che potrebbe essere un invito, un’occasione, pensa che dovrebbe sbrigarsi, parlare in quel momento, sputargli quelle dannate scuse, ma apre la bocca inutilmente, perché le corde vocali sembrano non funzionare.  
Anche quando Blaine si incammina verso l’uscita, con un caffè in mano e Sebastian al seguito, rimane zitto, incapace di rifilargli quel discorso provato e riprovato nel silenzio della sua testa.  
Raggiungono presto la porta del locale e sospirano quasi all’unisono, in maniera completamente diversa.  
« Volevo credere in te » Sebastian raggela quando sente quella frase. Non lo guarda, eppure può vedere quella sua smorfia di ira ed amarezza, e non sa, davvero non sa, cosa gli faccia di più male.  
« Scusa » urla ad una porta che si chiude.  
 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Quella non è esattamente la prima volta che Sebastian sogna Blaine Anderson – seriamente, un culo del genere ti rimane inciso negli occhi già dalla prima volta che lo vedi, come potrebbe non sognare tutte le santissime notti di percorrerne ogni centimetro, di baciarlo, di accarezzarlo, di stringerlo tra le mani con ardore e reverenza – ma ha sicuramente altri primati, oltre ad essere la volta in cui sogna Blaine con le mutande addosso.  
Quella è la prima volta che Sebastian sogna Blaine Anderson scivolargli via dalle dita, per colpa del suo stupido, immaturo comportamento.  
Quella è la prima volta che Sebastian si sveglia sconvolto e sudato in un modo che con la gradevolezza dei sogni erotici non c’entra affatto; è la prima che avverte la gola bruciare di qualcosa che potrebbe facilmente chiamare disperazione, se solo riuscisse ad accettarne le implicazioni che questa si porta dietro.  
Quando spalanca gli occhi spaventati e confusi, l’unica cosa che vede è il soffitto della propria camera da letto, ma la voce di Blaine gli rimbomba ancora nella testa, là dove i suoi insulti si mescolano ai propri.  
Afferra il cellulare sotto il cuscino, in un gesto dettato dall’abitudine.  
Il display segna le tre del mattino, prima che il pollice di Sebastian riporti la schermata rimasta in memoria.

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
**Messaggi - > Bozze ->**  
   
_To Blaine_  
_21.30_  
Non era per te. Non doveva… cazzo, non doveva succedere questo. Era… Doveva… Il tuo ragaz… Perché cazzo ti sei messo in mezzo?  
   
_To Blaine_  
_22.50_  
Lo so, non mi credi, ma mi dispiace veramente. Stai bene, giusto? Insomma, urlavi così forte e sembrava… Blaine, io non…  
   
_To Blaine_  
_23.16_  
Blaine, mi dispiace.  
   
_To Blaine_  
_23.28_  
Sono un coglione.  
   
_To Blaine_  
_00.12_  
Ho distrutto l’unica possibilità che avevo, giusto?  
   
_To Blaine_  
_00.34_  
Blaine, mi dispiace, sono un coglione, ti giuro che non volevo, davvero, non volevo.  
   
_To Blaine_  
_00.35_  
Scusa.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Si morde le labbra con indecisione, prima di premere qualsiasi altro tasto. Rimane lì, sospeso nel dubbio a cercare di fare la cosa giusta.  
« Volevo credere in te » la voce di Blaine risuona nelle sue orecchie.  
Il polpastrello di Sebastian scorre deciso.  
   
**Messaggi - > Bozze ->**  
   
_Nessun messaggio._  
   
Quella è la prima volta che Sebastian si sente una merda completa.


End file.
